Harry Potter and The Hidden Apprentice
by redrebel
Summary: What happens when a new dark arts teacher comes to hogwarts. First fic so please read


Harry Potter and The Hidden Apprentice

Takes place after book 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Anything you recognise from Harry Potter is owned by J.K.Rowling.

A New Dark Arts Teacher At Hogwarts.

After the years past events, Harry Potter was more than glad to be going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. He felt safe and ready to fight anything there, after losing Sirius Black, Harry was feeling uneasy though. It was like losing his parents all over again. Sirius may not have been a relation, but he was the closest to a father Harry had ever known.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had been unusually pleasant since Mad Eye Moody's chat with them at the station. Although it was better than the glaring, starring and general disregard they usually directed at Harry, he couldn't help feeling that it was worse in a weird and twisted way. I mean the disregard was normal, Harry knew how to act around them, but with this new attitude he had taken him off-balance. This morning had been a prime example.

"Good morning Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley. I'll just get on with the breakfast…" Harry said meekly.

"The breakfast is already done…" Aunt Petunia interrupted "…if you'll just sit down and eat what I've done…" she then mumbled under her breath "… you ungrateful little freak…" She then turned to Harry saying "… hope you enjoy it and lets make you big and strong, don't want anyone telling us we're not feeding you."

Apart form her one little slip, Harry's aunt had held her tongue. Harry not really knowing how to respond, just mumbled "thanks..Ummm…. I'll just eat it." And went onto to eat as quickly as possible. If someone had told Harry last year that he would be saying thankyou to either his aunt or uncle, he would never have believed it, but there it came out of his mouth.

As Harry went upstairs he caught sight of a beautiful barn owl at his window, 'the daily prophet' was attached to her foot. This had been Harry's routine for weeks now, eat breakfast with the Dursley's, read the prophet and then catch up on all the news from everyone else. He had to have a routine or the boredom and hate for having to stay at 4 Privet drive was endless. Apart from the fact of Dumbeldore telling him, his very existence and protection rested largely on the fact of staying with his blood relatives for some time of the year, he would have run weeks ago. But thankfully this was at an end, his time at privet Drive was over, for this morning Arthur Weasley was coming to take him to the Burrow, to keep his sane. The barn owl waited for the money owed and went flying off out of the window, Harry picked up the Daily Prophet and started to read it, Since Voldermort's return was out in the open, the wizard paper was reporting sightings and all the bizarre events that happened everyday.

This morning's paper had the headline of 'Lestrange Spies in Kings Cross'. Telling how Bellatrix Lestrange, having escaped from Azkaban prison, was recently spotted by Kings Cross station, seen by muggles and members of the ministry. Rita Skeeter had reported early that the Prime Minister of England had already been informed of all death-eaters, including Lucius Malfoy, Macanair, Crabbe and Goyle, he had apparently put the British public on the lookout. "…The ministry of Magic would like to remind everyone to look out for all known death-eaters and to be on their guard." Harry had read the article with great interest as Bellatrix had murdered, in his mind, Sirius Black "She killed My Godfather." He said out loud to nobody in particular. She was still alive then, grovelled to her master long enough to get her off the hook.

After Harry had come back to Privet Drive early in the summer, The Daily Prophet had printed an article stating that Lestrange had killed Black. Fudge had said that sources had come to him in recent times to state that Black was in fact a double agent, so they were only acting in his best interests! Harry had never heard anything so stupid, but the ministry was having a bad time, so was prepared to store the memory until he had a real chance to set the record straight.

So far nothing out of the ordinary had occurred at Privet Drive as long as a member of the order heard from him every other day, either by card or post. Usually at this time he would read mail, but as Arthur Weasley was coming to collect him at 11am that day, he had none. He was so looking forward to going to the Burrow, the information you got via the post was just not good enough, and he had too little information to go on. It was soo frustrating.

Harry, having packed last night just sat on his trunk with Hedwig on his shoulder. " It's ok Hedwig, freedom tonight, no cage" Hedwig had to spend most of her time in her cage, which angered her greatly.

Arthur Weasley came to the front door of 5 privet Drive at exactly 11am that morning keeping his finger on the doorbell was enough to have Aunt Petunia running for the door. "Hello, I'm Arthur Weasley, you may remember me when we meet Harry at the station, I'm Ron's father, they go to Hogwarts together…" this was enough to make Aunt Petunia go very white, "yes, I see, I know who you are.. You'd better come in" she opened the door fully so that Arthur could get in as quickly as possible, then she cautiously looked around in case the neighbours were peering through their curtains. After satisfying herself that no one had seen anything she hastily closed the door.

"Harry, Harry, your…friend is here" she shrieked to harry, keeping her distance from Mr Weasley, as he inspected the fan that the Dursley's had plugged in because of the heat. "Fascinating" he kept mumbling, curiously looking at the lead and plug attached to the fan.

Harry ran down the stairs, almost immediately, prettified of what Mr Weasley might be doing, he came in to find him asking Aunt Petunia, about electricity and how it worked, Aunt Petunia looked utterly petrified.

"Ahh, there you are Harry, electricity, such a fascinating subject, are you ready already. I thought it would take you a bit of time, so I could have a chat to your aunt and uncle…" Mr Weasley looked positively heartbroken, at not having the chance to talk about all things muggle.

"Yes I'm ready, how's Ron, and Fred and George?"

"Oh the boys are fine, Ron's a little bored without the twins there all the time, but he should perk up now you are arriving, he can tell you about everything that is going on. Although his mother doesn't like him knowing anything."

"Hadn't we better get going Mr Weasley… Actually how are we getting to the Burrow?" Harry hadn't thought of how Mr Weasley would move them around the country.

"Oh Harry I thought you would never ask!".

Note: Tell me if you like it and i might go on with another chapter. Please read and review


End file.
